


К новому цвету

by timewalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Хна — известная всем природная краска. Помимо придания цвета, оказывает на волосы благотворное действие, укрепляя и защищая их.





	К новому цвету

**Author's Note:**

> human!волос(ы)/human!хна

Такие, как она, на Джейсона и вовсе не глядят. Медь волос до пояса, чернющие глаза, смуглота кожи не тёмная — красноватая, отчего так легко представляются папочка-делийский воротила и его послушные головорезы: галстуки, квадратные плечи, холодная невозмутимость и три сотни убиенных душ. Такие, как она — кабриолет на стоянке у кампуса, танцы в безумии рейва, бриллиантовые серьги и жених, которого она знает с пелёнок: сын лучшего друга отца, миллионер по призванию, говорящий на пяти языках и имеющий лицензию пилота. Не Джейсон — унылая серость из рабочей семьи, ботан, очкарик, тихоня. Слишком слабый здоровьем для тусовок всю ночь напролёт, слишком блёклый и непримечательный внешностью. Он знает это. О, он умеет в смирение.

Её зовут Наоми. Вслух он имя не произносит, но про себя — беспрестанно.

Постоянность её одежд тёмно-зелёного цвета выжжена под его веками. В дурных постыдных снах, наутро после которых в трусах липко от спермы, Наоми улыбается, идёт, отбрасывает прядь с лица. И оседлывает, разом оказавшись обнажённой, рывком и глубоко насаживается, сжимая член внутри себя — уже горячая, мокрая, бесстыдно-алая распухшими губами и солёная на вкус от пота. «Джейсон, — медово стонет она, и длинные волосы укрывают его бёдра и голени драгоценным плащом. — Джейсон».

Днем в университете она ходит с ним по одним коридорам.

Вот сидит, заткнув за ухо ручку: взгляд на лектора и никаких шу-шу-шу, чем, полные вседозволенности, грешат её манерные приятели. Вот пьёт из бутылочки воду: швейцарский лейбл, вытисненный на стекле, милосердно сообщает Джейсону, что он тоже сможет купить себе подобную — на половину будущей зарплаты за месяц. Вот, гибко и стремительно отправив своё тело в бег, летит, почти не касаясь подошвами кроссовок дорожки стадиона — медь блещет, словно хвост кометы, и Джейсон слепнет, глохнет, задыхается. У него от бега колет бок; дешёвая газировка не утоляет жажды; он говорит себе не пялиться и отворачивается. Уже на четвёртый по счёту Валентинов День Джейсон пишет признание, яростно комкает его в кулаке, рвёт на части и сжигает в пепельнице. Через год Наоми вернётся домой. Или уедет в Нью-Йорк. Или в Париж. Или в Рим. Джейсон уже видит себя после университета: один из плеяды невзрачных, женатых на своей работе преподов. Сначала аспирантов, а потом — профессоров, на кафедре до самой смерти. Унылый червь в очках.

Она роняет книгу, и звук от этого — удар воспалённого сердца.

Вздрогнув, как подбитая птица, книга падает перед читающим Джейсоном: страницы вразлёт, хруст и шелест, короткое «ой», произнесённое девичьим голосом. Зелёное платье до пяток шуршит, перетекая в траву. Университетский двор залит солнцем, и в самом дальнем углу его нет никого — только решётка ограды. Что за жест, странный жест — но Джейсон, кажется, понимает: это означает «освободи мне место, очкарик, быстро».  
— Сейчас, прошу прощения, — бормочет он, одновременно — так нелепо скрючившись — пытаясь встать и потянуться за оброненной книгой. Свою он зажимает под мышкой, ужасно багровеет и старательно прячет глаза. — Сейчас, минутку… Вот.  
Наоми наклоняется тоже. Он сталкивается с ней лоб ко лбу.  
— Прости! — Джейсон готов немедленно умереть от отчаяния. — Прости, Наоми. Я — идиот. Сейчас уйду.  
— Ты всё же знаешь, как меня зовут. Не верится.  
Губы выдыхают совсем рядом, обдавая травянистой горечью, бесконечные струйки гладкой меди под рукой оплетают запястье и пальцы. Книга, уже ненужная, в обиде на хозяйку ластится страницами к земле.  
— Прилежность в учёбе. Здоровое питание, спорт. И чтение. Что надо было, чтобы ты меня наконец-то заметил? Стукнуться головами вот так?  
Огонь не жалит — окрашивает жизнь безумной яркостью.


End file.
